undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Gyftrot
Gyftrot is a monster the protagonist encounters in Snowdin Forest. They are later found as an NPC outside the Mysterious Door cave. Profile Appearance Gyftrot appears to have the body of a reindeer with noticeable differences. They have a mouth that opens sideways which contain a bunch of pointy teeth. Their antlers branch in three different directions, two of them pointing up having pine trees on top of them. It also appears to have a pair of eyes on its antlers. Other basic details are the four polka dots on their back, and the variety of decorations they have on, such as a cup, a picture frame, streamers, etc. The protagonist can add googly eyes to Gyftrot, or undecorate them. Personality Gyftrot is a paranoid and irritated monster. This behavior arose due to some other monsters (likely kids) decorating them without their consent. When the protagonist meets Gyftrot, they get very irritated from their presence since the protagonist also has a "youthful demeanor." Defying this, if the protagonist undecorates Gyftrot, they would be forever grateful and start to trust them. If the protagonist decorates them afterward, however, this will come as a surprise attack and crush Gyftrot's trust for them, making them even more paranoid than they were before. According to Papyrus, Gyftrot really likes receiving gifts. In Battle Attacks * Presents will shuffle, then rise from the screen; One will be Blue, they may be stationary or moving when they rise. * Snowflakes will fall from above in wave patterns. Strategy At the start of the battle, Gyftrot will have several decorations hanging from their antlers. The protagonist can spare Gyftrot after removing all decorations. When undecorated, the protagonist can give Gyftrot a gift. Quotes * Get this off of me... first turn * Hohohoh! Go ahead and laugh... Neutral * Leave me alone... Neutral * Is this funny to you? Neutral * That's a little better. Undecorate * A weight has been lifted. undecorated * GOSHDARN TEENAGE GOOGLY EYES! Decorate * How do I know it's not a trick? before undecorating fully * Thanks for nothing! after decorating * Aw, you shouldn' have... after undecorating fully * You even wrapped it... 'with no gold after undecorating fully' * Er... those are real. after undecorating fully * I WAS STARTING TO TRUST YOU!!! after undecorating fully Flavor Text * Some teens "decorated" it as a prank. Check * Gyftrot confronts you! Encounter * Gyftrot distrusts your youthful demeanor. Neutral * Ah, the scent of fresh pine needles. Neutral * Gyftrot laments its lack of hands. Neutral * You add some googly eyes you found on the ground. Decorate * Can't improve upon perfection. a second time * Gyftrot seems slightly less irritated. Undecorate * Gyftrot's problems have been taken away. completely * Gyftrot looks disappointed. after undecorating fully * You give 35 G because you can't think of an appropriate gift. with 35 or more gold * You give your remaining money because you can't think of a better gift. with 1 to 35 gold * Hey now. You aren't made of money. after gifting with gold * You give the cheapest gift of all... Friendship. with no gold * Hey now. You aren't made of friendship. 'after gifting with friendship' * Gyftrot refuses your gift. before fully undecorated or after decorating * Gyftrot's antlers tremble. HP Trivia * Gyftrot's name is likely a combination of "gift" and "trot." The word "gift" may refer to Gyftrot's Christmas theme and may also be a hint that the protagonist should use the Gift action on it; "trot" may refer to the way that Gyftrot walks. Although they are never seen walking in-game, it can be assumed from their name and appearance that Gyftrot would walk like a reindeer or a deer. * Due to being heckled by monsters in and around Snowdin Forest, Gyftrot has inspired a Christmas-like tradition among monsters of the Underground, specifically those in Snowdin. * In the epilogue of the True Pacifist Route, Gyftrot says that they will stay behind, stating that they will finally get some peace and quiet. * If the protagonist puts googly eyes back on Gyftrot after undecorating them fully, they will say how they feel betrayed by them, and will not accept further gifts. * Sometimes the Annoying Dog will appear as a decoration. * Gyftrot's angled eyes above a sideways downward mouth bear resemblance to Photoshop Flowey. de:Gyftrot es:Gyftrot fr:Offrêne ja:Gyftrot pl:Gyftrot ru:Гифтрот zh:禮鹿